mycrazylife_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nitro the Dog
Nitro the Dog is a black and green German Shepherd who is the leader and lead singer of the band Team Neon. Backstory When Nitro was 6, he and Argon the bat started the band Team Neon. They recruited Radon the fox and Xenon the hedgehog, who joined. They made a few songs that really sucked when they realized they needed someone with computer knowledge to help with the songs. That's where Krypton comes in. He mixed the songs and they were awesome. After a few years, Static randomly appeared in Tailing Village and they've been friends ever since. (I need to fix this) Personality Nitro is a very friendly dog. He likes hanging out with his friends and playing instruments. If there is a friend in trouble, he will always help. He never breaks a promise. EVER. He only lies to protect people from things they shouldn't know about. Female Counterpart Name: Alexandra "Nitro" Dogir Nickname: Nitro Age: 13 Gender: female Species: Mobian/Dog/German Shepherd Alignment: good PoB: PoR: Love Intrest: Static's Male counterpart Personality: Trusts very few, but is nice to the ones she meets. Abilities: Top speed of 45mph, ablility to lift up to 100lbs Native Universe: Nobius Team Neon Link to the TN page: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Neon Original Concept Originally, Nitro was a regular dog that was green & black. He was also not the leader of Team Neon. It didn't even exist yet. Eventually, I had to put him on the wiki, and there was no way I was calling him a "dog." So, I picked the first breed that came to mind. That just happened to be a german shepherd. Then, I had to make him look more German Shepherd-y; and I added the forehead diamond and the two face things. But that wasnt enough. He still looked like some weird Shadow-Tails mashup. Grrr. So then I added the extra arm and leg stripes. That's Nitro for ya! Sonic and the Black Knight Name: Sir Domitus Title: The Knight of Loyalty Type: defence Weapon(s) of Choice: Longsword, Slingshot (more will be added later) Relations FRIENDS Static the Cat Trailblazer the Dog Argon the Bat Xenonthe Hedgehog Radon the Fox Heather the Hare Krypton the Mouse RIVALS Grape the Hedgehog (and the rest of Food Group) Michael the Fox Maelstrom the Wolf ENEMIES Protageau Acri Blast the Robot Circuit the Robot Dash the Turtle (hates him for hitting on Static) RELATIVES Aether the dog (brother) Coro the Dog (father, Deceased) Teresa the Dog (Mother, in a coma) Quotes "Where do you think you're going?" "Are you kidding?" "You could've done worse." "We're going where we're going." "YOU STAY AWAY FROM STATIC!!!" Gallery NitrotheDogFC.jpg Nitro1.png Nitrofdm.PNG NitroADART.PNG Nitroweredogfinished.PNG NitroweredogWIP.PNG Nitroweredogsketch.PNG Nitrochara.PNG Nitrologo.png Classic nitro.PNG NitrotheDogFC.jpg Nitro1.png Nitro wtf.JPG Nitthing.JPG Nitrosai.PNG Nitro-bio-chart.PNG Regular-show-style-Nitro-head.PNG Nitrod-art.png Nitrohorror.JPG Trivia Nitro is the I think second chara I posted on the wiki. His eyes were going to be red, but i swithched to blue, and it came out purple I subconsciously named him after Nitro Warrior from Yu-Gi-Oh Most of his redesigns have been minor Static and Nitro live in the same house Nitro's birthday is Static's Stalker Number day, 1/17 Category:Dog Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Mobian Category:Sonic fan Characters Category:Statticat Category:Freedom Fighter Category:Fan Character